Street Rat
by pixiegurl1123
Summary: Katara has fallen off a cliff and lost her memory. Two boys who happen to be going by find her. What happens when they take her to Ba Sing Se and Jet finds himself face to face with her again? What will the gang do to get her back? That's right. I'm Back.
1. intro

They had all knew that not all the fire nation solders would just back down after Ozia lost the thrown. That's why the gang (minus Zuko now) was fighting off more fire benders.

"Kill the avatar!" they all shouted.

"We need to get rid of them quickly Aang!" Shouted Katara to her new boyfriend.

"I know!" Aang had just turned around for one second before he heard Katara scream.

"Katara!" Both Sokka and Aang shouted at the same time.

It was to late. Katara was tumbling down the cliff side before anyone could react. A fire Nation solder tuned red from laughter watching Katara fall down down the cliff. That was enough to make Aang snap.

With out really thinking he went into the avatar state."Damn you all!" he shouted as he began attacking the fire nation solders. Sokka Held onto Suki tightly while Toph clung to ground as Aang threw boulder after bolder at the fire nation solders. "You can all go to hell!" he shouted.

"Aang! Calm down!" Sokka shouted over all the noise. He knew Aang would regret it if he killed all these men. Aang was a peace lover after all. " Don't do this Aang! Would Katara want you to do this!?"

Suddenly the all the noise stoped the only thing that could be heard were the fire nation soilders weeping from nearly being killed, and Aang Crying for Katara.

"Don't worry Twinkle toes…..Im sure Katara is ok" Toph said trying to make things better.

"Come on lets go looking for her" Suki said calmly.

"Yes we must find her." declared Aang as the headed down the cliff.


	2. Amnasia?

HI!! First I would like to say this is my first fan fiction! I know the last chapter was very short and im sorry about that '' I promise to do better! I hate kataang it doesn't make since I do like however Haru/Katara Jet/Katara and Zuko/Katara they make much more since seeming as how they aren't 2 years younger (or 102 years older) than her. Maybe if he were more mature I would get it but I don't…………so on with my story!

* * *

Katara was hurting all over. She couldn't remember anything. Who she was, where she was, or why she was here. She couldn't even remember _why_she was hurting. She just knew she was. She heard some rustling near by her and tried to call for help. But her throat came up dry._ damn it._ she thought.

"Hey look it's a girl!" shouted a young man, "I told you I heard someone scream,"

"_Shit man! _look at her! She must have fallen from the cliff. Her leg is all bent up and everything……"the second young man said.

"Is she dead?" _no_ she wanted to scream.

"Naw, Look she's breathing."

"What should we do? We cant just leave her here."

"And we wont. We'll take her to Mrs.Soatome. Have her treat her."

"Good idea." Katara suddenly felt herself being lifted from the ground. She couldn't help but whimper when the young boy accidentally kicked her leg.

"Hiro! Be careful! She hurt badly enough!"

"Sorry I didn't mean too!"

"Whatever. Lets hurry and get her out of here."

" Right" And the two boys took off.

* * *

The Gang had been looking for Katara for nearly two hours now and had yet to find anything.

"Maybe she's ok and started looking for us?" suggested Suki trying to be optimistic.

"Oh yes Suki. She Fell off a 70 foot cliff, got up and walked away. Yeah real bright idea there honey." said toph with bitter sarcasm in her tone. (A/N toph has called her honey XD)

"Well Katara is tougher than she may seem!" Suki shot back.

"Guys……" Sokka said while motioning to Aang. He was sitting on a near by rock with his knees pulled close to his chest. _I let this happen._ he thought,_ if I had been paying more attention I would have seen she needed help! Damn it all! Why her!!_ Aang felt silent tears stream down his eyes.

Suki, Toph, and Sokka all came to his side and gave him a big group hug. (gotta love the hugs in avatar)

"Don't worry Aang," Stated Sokka. "We'll find her. Soon,"

The group quietly broke their hug and once again began their search for the water tribe girl.

* * *

"How does she look Mrs.Soatome?" asked the young man who had carried Katara all the way to a run down shack in the middle of the small village.

"I'm amazed she's still alive. Are you sure she fell from the cliff?" asked the elderly women who just moments ago was wrapping Katara's in gauze.

"Yes we do believe so. We heard her scream and found her at the base of the cliff." Explained the second boy.

"She got away very lucky. Only a fractured leg and a bump on the head. She should be fine in just a few days tops" said the elderly women with a smile on her face.

"Really? That's great!" Exclaimed the young boy.

* * *

Katara was vaguely aware of what was going on. She could slowly feel herself coming too. _ouch…._She thought. She began to realize she wasn't the only one in the room. She could make out a few other voices. Two men and a women?

She soon realized she wasn't very comfortable. She was laying on something hard and itchy_ hey?_

She forced her eyes to open breaking herself from her dreamlike state. Standing above her were two young men and an elderly women.(good hearing rite?). The elderly women was pretty simple. She was small, no larger than 4'9. She had black hair that was fading to gray. Wrinkles. And she had squinty pale green eyes. But the elderly women did not catch her attention. It was the two young boys.

One young boy or _man_ rather had a strange sandy blonde color to his hair. His eyes were emerald green, and his skin was pale white. His sandy hair was long enough to cover his eyes but did not hang in his face. He was taller than herself…..but not as tall as the other boy.

The other boy was easily a full head taller than the boy with sandy hair. Witch meant he would tower over her. His skin was darker than the other boys but…..lighter than her own…..a caramel color almost. His hair was as black as the night time sky. He held it together in a pony tail on top of his head. If let down it be barely past his shoulders.

" Well, well. Looks like sleeping beauty decided to wake up!" shouted the pale boy with sandy hair.

"Don't tease he Hiro." said the dark haired boy.

"Aw I wasn't teasin' her. Just glad to see she's awake, that's all." Explained Hiro.

"Whatever. Hey are you alright miss?"

It took katara a minute to realize he was speaking to her. "Um….yes. My head just hurts." she explained.

"Here child, drink this. It will numb the pain." instructed the elderly women handing Katara a nasty green looking liquid.. Katara did as she was told. It was horrible. Whatever it was she was tempted to throw it back up but forced herself to chug it down._ blech_. " Don't worry the taste will go away." the women reassured her. " Hello. My name is Matsuda. This is Hiro-" she motioned to the pale boy-"and this is Lugan." she introduced them.

"Pleased to meet you Miss." said Lugan.

"Yeah nice to meet cha' girly!" Pronounced Hiro with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"May we know your name ma'am?" asked Matsuda.

"U-um w-why yes." stammered Katara. "It's ……..um….it's …wait I know my name just……give me a minute…."_ damn how can I forget m name! stupid stupid stupid!_

In the middle of her ranting she hadn't realized that everyone was looking at her. When she did, she blushed a crimson red. " I…..can't remember." she stated, " I cant remember anything at all."

" What do you mean?" asked Lugan.

"I don't know who I am. I cant remember how I got hurt or if I was with anyone. I cant remember where I came from. I cant even remember my own name." she hid herself behind her tangled hair. It all just hung over her shoulders now. Her braid and hair loopy's long forgotten.

"Amnesia" Matsuda stated plainly.

* * *

Jet stared out the window to his little apartment that he shared with Long Shot and Smellerbee. He didn't know why but he had a bad feeling about something. Like something bad had or was about to happen. He knew he would have to stay on his toes for the next few days. He would tell the others to do the same. When his gut told him something it was usually right. And his gut was defiantly telling him something now. But until he knew what he would just lay low and wait for something to happen.

* * *

Ok sorry. I promise there will be more jet and jetara soon. '' but all stories have to have a beginning! XD read and review plz it you would like………NXT CHAPTER! To ba sing se!


	3. Ba Sing Se

Yay! I Have Updated! More jetara! MORE! I would like to thank RandomPerson14 Miss Tear-Chan and SunSetsFlashOfGreen for their really nice reviews! so here is the next chapter larger I hope…..

* * *

"Amnesia huh?" pondered Hiro.

"It would seem so," said Matsudo.

"What do I do now?" asked Katara.

"Well….I guess we have to call you something…." Said Lugan.

They all began to to try to think up names for her. They came up with names like Jenny, Bella, Alice, Tohru, Winry and Gwen. But Katara didn't like any of them. Non of them fit her. "I just want something simple." She said. " nothing to complicated……Sounding……" She didn't really know how else to explain how she wanted her name.

"Sid!" Shouted Hiro sounding very proud of himself. "Its an easy name! Anybody could remember it! Its only one syllable! And its simple!" he had a cocky , 'I amaze myself" grin plastered on his face. When no one said anything that grin disappeared " You don't like it do you?" He said to Katara.

He was wearing such a sad face Katara just couldn't tell him 'No'. " I love it!" she exclaimed. " It perfect! Fits like a wedge!"

"Yay!" He exclaimed. " Sid! Sid! Her name is Sid!" He sang dancing around like a Two year old who found the prize in the cereal box before the sibling did.

"Idiot," Mumbled Lugan under his breathe.

"Oh! Sid! Sid!" sang Hiro as he danced over to were Katara was sitting, " Why don't you come to Ba Sing Se with me a Lugan! Huh?! Why don't you come with us!" Katara was taken back by this. She hardly just learned their names and he wanted her to go somewhere with them?

"Hiro….I think Your scaring her. She may not want to come with us." Hiro's face dropped. He looked at Katara with the saddest eye's anyone had ever seen.

" We're going to Ba Sing Se-to live there-forever. Would you please come with us! We could use the extra company! If you don't come he'll beat up everyday! Plus W Might find somebody you know in Ba Sing Se! You never know so please come us please!" he begged

Katara couldn't say no. she really did kind of want to go. She didn't know where or what Ba Sing Se was. She felt like she had to go there for some reason. And who knows? Maybe she would find some one that knows her in Ba Sing Se. "Sure. I'll go with you to Ba Sing Se." She said smiling.

"Great!" Exclaimed Hiro.

" Then it settled. We leave tomorrow morning." said Lugan.

* * *

Katara was woken up by Hiro's joyful singing. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty! Wake up! Wakeup! We're about to leave! So Wake up!" Hiro Danced all around in her room singing his joyful song.

Katara forced herself to get up. Her leg still hurt from her fall but Matsuda was a very good healer so it was only bruised now.

"Well Mrs. Saotome we're off." Said Lugan. "We'll Write when we get to Ba Sing Se"

"Okay dears, please be sure to do that!" called Mrs. Saotome Matsuda.

"She's such a nice women" Stated Katara as they began their way to Ba Sing Se. "she Even let me borrow some of her old cloths!"

"She's a very kind Women indeed" Said Lugan. "She lost Her husband to the war 10 years ago."

"Really?" Katara asked.

"Yep. But she's still so kind hearted. Most people would want revenge for something like that, but she doesn't." Said Hiro.

They stopped at a little run down shack just at the edge of town. There was a sign on the shack that had 'blacksmith' written on it.

"Is this Ba Sing Se?" Asked Katara " that wasn't much of a journey."

Hiro started laughing. Even Lugan looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"No, no" Hiro explained. "we have to pick up Our Swords. The were cracked after our last spar, so we had to get them repaired."

"You to are swordsmen?"

"Yep" they answered simultaneously.

" We need some way to defend our self's. A couple of street rats like us wouldn't last long with out them!" Cheered Hiro.

"Street rats?"

"We steal to live," Explained Lugan. "Its our way of life."

"And now we have a street mouse!" Cheered Hiro again, "We'll teach you everything we know! How to take food from food stands, how to pick pocket some money, even how to beat the shit out of guards men!"

"Is this something you should be proud of?" Questioned Katara.

"Nope." they answered.

" Like I said it's a way of life."

* * *

They entered the shop and saw a very dark man working over a stove. Making metal they guessed.

"Time for lesson Number One" Whispered Hiro in Katara's ear.

"Hello, we dropped off our swords here yesterday and are here to pick them up." Said Lugan.

"Yeah, yeah…" Groaned the man. He went to a small back room and came out with to sheath swords in his arms. He handed them to Lugan And Hiro. "That will be…..150 bucks" said the man holding out his hands

A grin flashed across Hiro's face, "Bluebird" he said.

It all happened so fast. On second Katara had her feet on the ground the next she was high in the air. "Hold on tight!" Instructed Hiro. They were out of the shop. The shop was getting smaller and smaller to Katara as was the Owner who was now out side shouting "GIVE ME MY FUCKING MONEY YOU DAMN KIDS!"

Then they were in the forest running faster and faster. Hiro was keeping perfect speed with Lugan even with Katara slung over his shoulder. He was laughing like crazy "That never gets old!" he said.

When they were a good distance in the forest they stopped. Hiro gently put Katara down on her own feet again. "Well how was your first lesson?" asked Hiro.

"Pretty boring seeing as I didn't do anything." answered Katara.

"Next time when you learn to run fast enough, we'll let you join in." Hiro said giving Katara a wink.

"Who said I'm not fast?" challenged Katara.

"Come on guys," Interrupted Lugan, " we need to be on our way. The ferry to Ba Sing Se isn't going to wait for us."

"Let me guess were stealing someone's ticket?" Guessed Katara

"Pft. No silly we're sneaking on the ship!" Hiro said grinning. "Lesson number two- and you get to join in this time!"

Sneaking on the ship was easier than Katara thought. No one was even looking to se if there were sneak ons. the food was disgusting but Hiro's 'lesson number three' was ' how to steal good food without being caught'. the ferry ride was three days long but it was anything but boring. Lugan and Hiro nearly took down the ship several time with their 'playful sparring'. they only stopped when someone threatened to thrown them in the water.

When they finally arrived Katara couldn't believe her eyes. The place was huge! The wall alone seemed unbreakable! She was shocked to find that there was a piece of wall the seemed to be torn down (A/N the place where the drill hit. It was still there in the finale)

"Beautiful ain't it?" said Hiro.

"Yeah…" Katara said while Lugan just nodded his head.

We they ferry let them off they walked into the city. There were an array of people everywhere. All smiling and enjoying the day full of sunshine. "Finding a cheap place will be easy here" stated Lugan " they give all new comers an apartment to live in."

"Well we better go sign in then!" Chimed Hiro

They walked to the towns hall and got the key to their new apartment. A Two roomer (one for the boys and one for Katara) a kitchen and a bathroom. It was all around small but had a homey feel to it. They all noticed how late it was and emptily crashed on their beds falling to sleep.

* * *

Katara was woken up by Hiro-with his usual sing song voice-shouting "Wake up Sid! Time for breakfast! Breakfast Sid! Breakfast!"

She pulled herself out of bed and the three were off. They went to the town market-about a mile from the apartment- and began searching for food. "What'll be Sid?" Asked Lugan, " fruits or Vegetables?"

"Fruit!" she chimed.

"Alright, follow our lead."

* * *

"Jet! Come on! We need to get going!" called an annoyed Smellerbee. "If we don't leave now all the good stuff will be gone!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." he stopped in the hallway when he saw Longshot. "hasn't she been really moody lately?" He took his silence as a 'yes'. Together they walked to the front room to see a very annoyed looking Smellerbee impatiently tapping her while holding a basket in her hand.

"Ya know. You sounded just like a girl with all your yelling" Jet said with a cocky smile.

"Can it Jet or I'll knock your front teeth out." She said with a grim smile.

"Scary…." Jet joked. " So what are we doing any way?" Jet asked.

"We need to get some more spark rocks for fire. And maybe something to make soup for tonight." She answered.

"Oh, no your going to cook again?"

"Can it Jet!"

With that they were off. Longshot and Smellerbee seemed to be enjoying the walk to the market. But not Jet. Walking still kind of hurt him. His wound from Long Fang still had healed all the way. He was just thankful that Katara's healing had done more than she thought it had._ Katara…_he thought. The freedom fighters had heard that the Avatar had beaten the fire lord. That the world was at 'peace'._ bull shit. _Jet thought. He hated walking to the market for another reason. There were firenationers here now. Some had moved here after the war to make sure 'peace' stayed. He hated it. He hated being having to live in the same place as them. He hated having to share the same air with them he hated it.

"Jet! Snap out of it!" he heard Smellerbee cry.

"What?" he said.

" We're here" said Longshot barley looking up from under his hat.

And then Jet saw her.

* * *

Hahaaha CIFF HANGER!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I will have the next chapter up soon reviews might help lolzz jk don't review if you don't want to. next chapter reunioun


	4. Reunion

Even though her hair was down and not in her usual braid. Even though she was not wearing the Water tribe Outfit he had seen her in the two times he saw her. He knew it was her as soon as he looked into her Icy blue eyes. To him those eyes were unforgettable. They piece you with just one glance. "Katara…" He whispered to himself.

""What?" Asked Smellerbee.

"Look," Jet said as he pointed a finger towards her "It's Katara!" he was starting to get exited. Last time he saw her was after he had been hurt. When she thought she couldn't heal him. But her healing had helped a lot more than she thought. He didn't care if she still hated him. He could understand why. But he had to at least thank her. Then he saw _them._

Two boys. And neither one of them was Aang or Sokka. They were two boys around his age. That much he could tell. He saw that both had swords and almost got the wrong conclusion hen he saw them get really close to Katara. He started to walk toward her when Smellerbee stopped him. "Wait…." she said And he did.

* * *

Katara listened carefully to what Hiro and Lugan were telling her. The basic idea was that while she was distracting the cart clerk, they would swipe food while hanging on the roof of the cart. Her job was easy enough.. Or she thought.

She walked up to the man behind the fruit stand and tried to start a conversation with him.

"Nice weather today huh?" she said. She was to nervous to think of anything else to say.

"mmf…" was the mans reply.

"Well….." she tried to think of something else to say. "Um….Are these apples ripe?" She asked.

At this the mans eyes lit up. "Why of course!" he said. " My Fruit are the freshest and ripest in town!" Behind the man she could see Hiro and Lugan snatching up all kinds of fruits. The man noticed her do this and looked back himself.

* * *

Jet couldn't believe his eyes. Was Katara-_goody good Katara-_helping those boys steal! He was not expecting that, Neither was Smellerbee or Longshot. They wore they same looks of shock as Jet did.

"No way…" he said Baffled. What could make her do this? He saw the cart clerk look back then back at Katara. Then he saw the mans face get really red. The Boys hoped off the cart and one of them-the blonde one-grabbed Katara hand and started running. The clerk ran after them with knife.

"STOP!!" The man yelled.

* * *

Katara was trying her hardest to keep up with Lugan's and Hiro's fast pace. It was difficult to her. Then she tripped. She fell flat on her face. Her hand slipped out of Hiro's. "Sid!" he called out but it was to late. The store clerk had caught up with them and had Katara by the wrist. Lugan and Hiro Instantly turned around ready to draw their swords.

"Do you think this is funny little girl?! Well do you!?" the man screamed in her ear.

"Put her down or we'll have to use force." Instructed Lugan.

"HA!" Laughed the man. " I tell ya what? How 'Bout I make this a fair trade. You steal my fruit. I get the girls hand." he raised the knife high in the air. Prepared to cut skin.

"STOP!" Katara yelled.

Then out of no where a large crate flew through the air and hit the man right on his head. He yelped in pain and released Katara's arm. Blood began to trickle down his neck. Katara ran behind Lugan and Hiro.

"Who threw that!?" he yelled.

"I did." stated a certain freedom fighter. Swords drawn.

"You tryin' to start something boy?"

"nope." I was taking a walk and heard a loud commotion. Now is it really necessary to scare the shit out of this girl?" jet replied.

"Hell yeah! She helped this street rats steal my fruit!! The wretch deserves it!!"

Jet got mad. "Don't ever call her that again." he mumbled. He stepped forward. The man stepped back. Jet sprung. He sliced the mans shirt cutting his stomach. He jumped up again ready to kill.

"Jet! Don't do it!" Called Smelllerbee.

He stopped. Just before he hit the man. "Don't let me see you hurting her again you jackass." the man walked away holding to his stomach. Jet sighed. Then he looked over to where Katara stood behind the two men. She looked mystified. Like a child trying to figure out a magic trick. The perplexed Jet. He thought that she would look mad like she the last time he saw her. When she was putting up the lost appa posters.

"Are you Okay?" he asked as he walked up to her ignoring the glare he got from the blonde.

"Yeah…" she replied.

"What happened Katara? Why didn't you waterway him or whatever it is you do."

"Excuse me?"

"You know Katara. Your water bending."

"Katara….." she mumbled. " you know me you know my name? I can waterbend!"

Hiro wasn't following what was happening. Lugan on the other hand understood everything. He was right; someone who knew Sid-Katara- was in Ba Sing Se. it also made since. It was very clear the she was not from the earth kingdom. _A water bender huh? How nice. _he thought.

"What?" asked Jet. "Of course I now you! We met almost a year ago remember? The freedom fighters? The flood? The dam? We saw each other just a few months ago. Here in this city. You were looking for Appa With Sokka and Aang and that blind girl- Toph." he babbled on and on and all Katara could do was say she didn't remember.

"Amnesia." whispered Longshot.

" Yes." Stated Lugan. " She fell from a cliff and bumped her head. Hiro and I found her and offered to take her to Ba Sing Se with us in hopes of finding someone she knew here."

" Well looks like you found us." Jet said.

"Yeah looks like it." Hiro said giving Jet a sharp glare. The two boys stared at each other for a few seconds. Hiro did not like this guy. He seemed to be the ruthless killer type. Someone who would never hold back in a fight. Jet didn't like Hiro either.

"Um….What's your name..?" asked Katara timidly.

The glaring contest between the boys was over. Jet looked over to Katara . " Jet." he replied with a grin, " and this is Longshot and Smellerbee.

**Sorry thi si such a shot chapte im also srry it took so long to finish! i have homework and such now it has been really hard to do this i am going to try to upload onece a week from now on so plzz dont be mad **


	5. ZUKO!

"Zuko!" called Aang as he entered the palace. " We need help! Now!"

Zuko came into the room looking quite tired. "What's Wrong Aang?" he asked.

"We cant find Katara." Said Sokka. "Its been nearly 3 weeks since she disappeared. She Didn't leave any trace. We can't find her anywhere and there's no way she would be able to walk after she fell from the cliff."

"She fell from a cliff!" Said a Shocked Zuko.

"Nice going Sokka…." Said an Annoyed Suki.

"Yeah I thought the plan was to not make him panic." Finished toph.

"Yes! She fell from a cliff and we have no idea where she is! So we came here to ask you to Help us find her!" Said Aang getting slightly Annoyed.

"I'm on it." Zuko Said. "Guards!" He called. " Send out Three Troop squads to look for Katara. Take anyone Suspicious into custody."

"Yes Sir!" They replied.

"Thank you Zuko." Said Aang. " It will be easier to find her with more People Looking."

"Its not a problem. I owe her one for When we were fighting Azula. I would be dead without her."

* * *

"Jet" Katara Whispered. " Thank you so much for saving me back there!" Smiling brightly.

"Not like we couldn't handle it….." Mumbled Hiro. Earning an Elbow jab from Lugan..

"Don't be rude."

" No problem" Jet said Sticking his chest out like he was the best to ever happen. "It's part of my charm!" He said winking At Katara. She giggled.

"Well," said Hiro, " who wants Breakfast?" he said holding up the sack full of fruit stolen from the stand.

Everybody sat in a small circle talking about ………well everything. Katara in particular was asking jet questions about herself.

" How much do you know about me?" she asked.

"Not as much I'd like to know."

"What do you know?"

"You Have an older brother named Sokka. He's a bite sarcastic. You were traveling width the Avatar--Aang--And a blind girl named………Toph? I think?"

"What about my family? Other than My brother?"

Jet hesitated. Should he tell her that her mother was dead? _She deserves to know._ thought Jet. " Well…..You told me That you mother………..had been killed When you were little………"

"Oh." She said staring at the ground. Jet wished he could take it back. Wished he just said he knew Sokka. He didn't want to see her in this state. Especially because it was caused be him.

"But it's ok." he said. " Because you still have this…." he said reaching up to Katara's neck only to touch skin. "Wait. Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Katara questioned.

"Your necklace. The necklace You mother gave you.'

* * *

**sorry about the shrt crappieness of this chapter. it took me such a long time to do this -_-'' i had a bad case of writers block. but now im back on track and know where i want to take this story!**


	6. The Lead

_**First off, I would like to apologize for being gone for long... I lost interest in writing for some time, and recently I've been wanting to write more and more. So I've decided I'm going to finish ALL of my old stories and continue all of my newer ones While I'm at it. Since it has been 2 years, my writing skills have gotten better. So... I apologize for the slight noobish-ness of the first five chapters of this story. **_

**

* * *

The Clue.**

"Necklace?" Katara said, tilting her head to the side slightly. "What necklace?" The girl had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

Jet could only expect this, after all, she did have amnesia. "It... it was something your mother gave you." As he said this, he leaned in a bit closer, examining her neck as if the necklace would just randomly appear back in place. Suddenly, Hiro was right there, just ever so slightly nudging Jet away from Katara. Apparently the distance between them was too close for the blonds comfort.

"That's too bad. I'm sorry Katara... It's probably back where you fell. We'd just about never be able to find it." Hiro said, his brows knit together. It was as if he was ignoring that Jet was even there. What? He had been with Katara for nearly three weeks! It was possible that maybe... just maybe he had a slight attraction to the girl . Maybe he liked her, maybe that was why he didn't like it when Jet got too close. It was like he knew... like Hiro knew that Jet had a thing for Katara as well.

Katara shook her head, unaware of the tension building between the two boys. "It's okay. It was just a necklace, right?" She said with a small smile.

Jet was quiet for a moment. Had she really just said that? "No it's not." He said, his voice raised slightly, firm. It caught the attention of the small group. "It was something your mother gave you before she died! How can you say it was 'just a necklace'?" He said. His eyes were different that before, they looked... hurt almost. How could she say that? If he had something that he could hold onto to remember his parents, he would freak if he lost it. And under most circumstances Katara would have freaked... but she didn't remember all the pain she had been through. She didn't remember anything...

"Jet, perhaps you should calm down and refrain from talking in a shout." It was Lugan who had spoken, those his eyes were drawn back to his food. "I believe you're scaring Sid- I mean Katara." He said.

The ex-freedom fighter blinked and look to the girl. She looked scared. Not much, just slightly, but scared none the less. Shocked that he had yelled at her. He shook his head, ignoring the looked Smellerbee and Longshot were giving him. "Sorry Katara... I didn't mean to shout."

She shook her head a bit. "No... sorry. I just don't feel like it's something important..." She muttered.

Jet couldn't really believe that. Not after all that happened. Not after how she looked like she would tear apart whenever she touched the necklace and told him about her mother. It meant something to her, and she needed it back. But if she didn't want to go back for it... and face it, the chances of finding it were shallow, then he wouldn't press it.

"So then..." Smellerbee said, deciding it was time to change the subject. She looked at the boys, her gaze shifting between Lugan, Hiro, and Katara. "How long you guys been here? Got jobs yet?" She asked.

Jet couldn't help but snort. "I doubt it. They were _stealing _earlier, remember? They wouldn't be doing that if they could make some money."

"Hey now-" Hiro said, his chest puffing out just a little bit. "Just because we steal doesn't mean we can't make money!"

Lugan nodded once. "Though I don't blame you for the assumtion, I do believe you shouldn't voice such things. If you would like, we can show you our way of making money."

* * *

A fire nation soldier stepped into the woods, though Aang had traveled to the Fire Nation itself to request Zuko's help in finding Katara, Suki and Sokka had stayed behind. With the help from a messenger hawk, a fire nation soldier was helping Suki and Sokka scan for any signs of Katara. She couldn't have just disapeared after all, Toph would have sensed if she just got up and walked away unharmed... wouldn't she?

Sokka sighed, his worry clear on his face. "That's where she fell from." He said, pointing to the top of the cliff. There were so many things that they could have done. Aang could have airbended her to safety, or Sokka could have been paying attention and pulled her before she fell. Toph could've earthbended the ground softer. Anything.

Sokka wasn't keen on getting the help from the Fire Nation, not now. After all, it had been Fire Nation rebel's that had caused Katara to fall in the first place.

The man looked up and then around. "Search, she had to have left something." He ordered, starting to look around the area. Sokka and Suki did the same. Suki watched Sokka out of the corner of her eye, he was falling apart. He needed his sister.

"Hey," She said, giving him a reassuring smile. "We'll find her." She said, her voice full of promise... but also doubt.

"I think I found somethign!" The Soldier called, holding up the broken necklace.

Sokka's eyes widened, snatching it from his hands. No doubt, it was Katara's.

"What is it?' The Soldier asked.

Sokka's reply was simple, "Our Lead."


End file.
